Multiple vehicle type mixed production is becoming the main trend of the automobile industry because it can adapt to market demand for vehicle model diversification, reduce research and development expenditure, and save cost. A flexible positioning device can accomplish the positioning of various vehicle models, save time while changing the vehicle model, and meet the requirement of the multiple vehicle type mixed production for vehicle body positioning. The present positioning device on the market has the drawbacks of poor flexibility, low carrying capacity, poor positioning precision, large overall dimension, heavy weight, occupying too much spatial space, and limiting the flexibility production of body in white to some extent.